


to love someone is to embrace their shadow

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming), read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Flash Fic, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: “There’s no time for storybook romances...”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: micro-fiction





	to love someone is to embrace their shadow

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this flashfic is from the poem [Alethiometer](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/26589/auto/0/0/Eleanor-Hooker/ALETHIOMETER) by Eleanor Hooker, which also served as inspiration. Additional inspiration was provided by [July Skies / Above the Quiet City](https://open.spotify.com/album/5qzvJNmU6o4KYFL3B44ygZ?si=NkCrxoGSTriGn-WjpzFlVA) by David Wenngren and Library Tapes.
> 
> You can find the podfic page with multiple formats on [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/to-love-someone-is-to-embrace-their-shadow-written-and-read-by-bluedreaming).

* * *

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Harry says, fingers tight around the spine of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

“It’s not difficult,” Hermione retorts, crossing her arms. Her expression is closed off, the light through the lead-barred windows casting a grid of shadows across her face.

“Fine,” Harry says, slumping back against a tapestry. “I don’t know how to explain it to _you_.”

Hermione sniffs. “In case you’ve missed it, we’re in the lead up to another war. There’s no time for storybook romances, or whatever mistaken ideas you have going on.”

Harry thinks about a bathroom floor, flooded with water and streaks of something darker. Beneath his fingers, the book of fairy tales starts to bend.

“I love him,” he says. “Draco. And it’s not a fucking storybook.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) drabble challenge for July 2020. The prompt was _storybook_.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
